I. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of apparatus for carrying disparate and/or bulky articles which are often used together, but which are difficult for one person to carry. In particular, the subject invention relates to an apparatus for conveniently carrying at least one folding chair or the like, and a beach umbrella or the like, the beach umbrella or the like having a detachable shaft member.
II. Description of Prior Art
One of the most common sights observed at any beach or similar picnic area is an individual struggling to carry several beach chairs and a beach umbrella, in addition to towels, suntan lotions, books, radios, and all of the other paraphernalia which people tend to carry with them when going to the beach or on a picnic. Even where there are many persons in a party, it is still difficult to conveniently carry all that must be carried. This is particularly true where children are included in the group.
In response to the long-felt need for easing the burden of people going to the beach, I have devised an apparatus, several embodiments of which are collapsible, which enables one person to very easily and conveniently carry a beach umbrella or the like and two folding chairs or the like, with one hand. The apparatus is extremely light, which results partially from the fact that the detachable shaft of the beach umbrella serves as a carrying handle for the apparatus, and one of the folding chairs carried by the apparatus serves as a securing means for the apparatus.
To the best of my knowledge, no such apparatus is known.